The call for help
by aryasaphira
Summary: It's my first storie. Pleas review.And pleas read the chapters it's improved. I hope you all think it's Kurty enough.
1. Chapter 1

**hi, this is the very first time I wrote a storie. So pleas review, that I know what I do wrong. Greetz me. Ps: I own nothing. **

**_The call for help._**

Nicky went running to her room, before she totally freaked out.

_This always happened after school. The people over there thought she was a freak, just because she liked to read big, humongous horror books, to imagine stories, that she could think logically and that she always said no to the few guys that wanted to date her._

_They couldn't understand Nicky, so they had no better idea then to laugh with her._

Nicky laid on her bed thinking what she could do to let her fit in the group or at least that she found someone that would accept her the way she is. She couldn't find anything, so out of frustration she screamed mentally:

"I hate being a freak!" Then she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. When suddenly she heard a loud BAMF! Nicky thought it was only her imagination so she took no further notice. But then a voice said: "Vhy do you hate everyzhing?" Nicky: "Because nobody likes me and get out of my imagination!" The voice: "Vich imagination?"

Nicky: "Hu?" She opened her eyes and saw it (well he) was indeed no imagination. At the end of her bed was a blue, furry, demon-like boy sitting. He looked at her with patience and waited for her to react.

Nicky: "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my room?" Nicky already regretted the way she said it, because the look in his eyes became sad.

Nicky: "Sorry, I'm just not used to male; I mean any, visitors in my room, don't think I reacted this way because you're blue." He looked a bit more cheerfully and said: "Really? Normally vhen people see me, they scream 'aaah monster!' Vhy don't you do so?"

Nicky: "Because I saw your face and you seemed friendly. But now pleas explain why are u in my room?"

Kurt: "Vell at first my name is Kurt Vagner and I am here to ask if you would like to come vith me to the Mutant High."

Nicky: "So you're a mutant. I didn't know mutants existed. But why you need me to go there? By the way my name's Nicky"

Kurt: "Vell it vas Professor Xavier vho said he heard someone screaming 'I hate being a freak!' and zhe Professor said me to ask you to come to his school. Because we need an average human in our classes, to live vith. So here I am."

Nicky: "What do you mean to live with? I'm not some kind of experiment am I?"

Kurt: "No you aren't. It's also because you are one of the few people zhat vould accept us. And the professor also thinks you need people like us. So are you coming vith me?"

Nicky: "I would love to, but how are we going to do that? I mean how could I possibly get there?"

Kurt: "Vell I'll take you there and if you vould like to visit your parents, zhen you can do zhat any zime."

Nicky rolled her eyes and said: "No, I mean how DO we get at your school? And about my parents they wouldn't mind. Only my mother would make some fuss about it, but what the hell. So when are we leaving?"

Already packing her stuff.

Kurt: "Vell I can transport to anywhere." Nicky her mouth fell open. "Zhat's my mutation and the fact zat I'm blue, demonic and having a tail." He laughed ironical. "We can leave now if you vant to."

Nicky: "Well I don't see what the problem is with your looks, I like them. It's kinda cute." Taking one last item and stuffing it in a bag. "Well I'm ready to leave."

He looked amazed at the entire luggage pack.

Kurt: "I guess I'll have to port a few times, I vill first bring your luggage to your room over zhere. And then I'll pick you up, okay?"

Nicky: "That's fine for me.

A big BAMF, a smell of brimstone and he was gone. This happened a few times and then he was ready o bring Nicky to the school. But first he took a small rest because all that porting was quite tiring. And Nicky took her chance to ask some questions about the school.


	2. The welcoming

_Hi I hope this new chapter that I tried to improve with the nessecery comments. So Review pleas. I hope you like it. Note: I own nothing._

**Going to Mutant High.**

Nicky asked quietly "Kurt?"

"Ja?"

"Well, this school what am I going to learn over there?"

"Vell I guess a sort of everyzhing you need in life, about; books, physics, biology… Everyzhing."

"Are the people over there kind and who lives there that you know well?"

Kurt: "Ja, everybody is very happy vith you coming over and I've got lots of friends over zhere. You have: Kitty 'she can walk zrough anyzing and is very sweet', Rogue 'she's my sister, a bit grumpy and quite dangerous, because she overtake powers and energy', Bobby 'called iceman guess vhy' and many other people."

"Also the teachers: Ms. Jean 'she's a psychic, but she's very kind and doesn't abuse her power for being a teacher', Mr. Scot 'he shoots laser rays vith his eyes', Mr. Logan 'he has claws and you have to take care vhen his humour is bad, but he rocks' and then of course you have zhe Professor 'he is also a psychic and a good teacher, he knows how to talk vith people'."

She looked amazed "Wow, that's a lot!

"Vell I'm ready to go, are you?

"Of course, I can't wait!" She was very exited.

"Hold me tight."

So Nicky hugged and almost squeezed the blue boy. She was thinking to herself that she liked this very much.

A loud BAMF! was left in the room and they had disappeared.

Nicky opened her eyes and looked right into Kurt's eyes, she felt so lucky. She wished to remain forever in his arms; unfortunately he let her go and said her that the professor was waiting for her in his desk.

"Welcome.": said the professor.

"Eum, hello." She said shyly.

Prof.: "I've heard your yell.

"You mean you heard me screaming? She was a little shocked.

"Yes, indeed, I did. And I tough you were the perfect person to help us.

"With what?"

"Well the students don't know a lot about being a normal kid they always wish to be normal. I want you to let them know that they are normal except for the fact that they look differently and have special powers.

"But why me? I mean I'm not a very normal kid everyone at my last school thinks I'm a freak.

Prof.: "That's exactly why we need you here. It will show them that it's not only they that are having problems with fitting in. And in this way I'm very sure you will make friends to."

"Wow, I never thought about it that way." Nicky almost fell of her chair.

"So who you want to give you directions in the school?" Finishing the conversation.

"Eum…, could Kurt do it? I know him already a bit."

"Okay, no problem." He called Kurt with his mind.

And BAMF! Kurt was there. Nicky jumped a little in the air. 'She still has to get used of it'

"Hello again. Mein freund." He seemed very pleased.

"Hi there." Going totally red.

"So you vant me to guide you at school.": said Kurt.

"Yes of course who else?"

"Vell I wouldn't know, maybe icemen or something like zhat." "Most people don't like to stay close to me whole ze time."

"Well, I like your presence; you're a true gentlemen."

"Vell, thanks." You could see him blushing thro his blue fur. "Vell here is zhe kitchen 'I come here quite often'."

Nicky Was amazed "Man! You also like to eat as much as I do?"

"I wouldn't know, most of the time I eat 3 plates full of food. And zhen desert, hmm lovely"

"Me to!"

"Really? I've never met anyone who could beat me at eating. And surtenely not a girl slim as you."

"Thanks, it's because I have an easy metabolism. It's a miracle for me. I love too much eating."

"Vould you like something to eat?" "Ve have American Cookies 'zhe're my favourites', strawberry muffins and other mess."

"I'll take the American Cookies; I just adore the chocolate crisps in it." Looking like she was in heaven.

They were walking to another room. When suddenly somebody yelled: "Hey, Kurt! Who's the chick walking with you?"

"Hello, Bobby. Happy to see you. Vell zhis chick as you rudely called her is Nicky. She' s zhe one vho vill live vith us."

Bobby waved at Nicky "Hi, Nicky. So what do you think about Mutant High?"

"I haven't seen everything yet, but I guess I'll survive."

He was a little stepped on his toes "I vas just guiding her, until you've put us on a hold. So if you pleas, ve have still a long way to go."

"Okay, no problem. I'll leave you and your girlfriend alone and go tell everyone that Nicky has arrived. Because you have forgotten to tell this, to the rest."

"Hey, she's not my girlfriend! Ve're just already very good friends." His face turned red like a tomato.

"Yeah, right so that's why you're staring at her." Mimicking Kurt's voice: "Ve're just already very good friends." "If that's true I'll eat my socks."

Nicky listened to the boy's quarrel. And began to blush. Kurt noticed this and smiled. Bobby rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen, to eat some ice.

"Finally, he's gone, he started to vork on my nerves.": Said Kurt. "Shall ve go?"

"Of course": said Nicky smiling.

"Vhy are you smiling?"

"I think it's funny. You guys where quarrelling about me, while I was next to you"

"Ow, zat vas right. I'm so sorry, but he can be annoying somezimes."

"No problem, I understand." After seeing whole the mansion Kurt said: "Okay, I'll now lead you to your room. You'll be shearing it vith Kitty and Rogue."

"Cool, that's great!" Nicky jumped in the air.

They walked to the room and when they arrived. Kitty and Rogue where fighting about who was going to change bed, so that Nicky didn't had to sleep next to the door.

"Eum, hi." But they didn't heard Nicky.

"No Rogue, you know I don't sleep well! I even wake up when a fly comes zooming around my ears!"

Nicky tried to stop the fight by yelling: "Then there is no problem at all, I sleep very well. The room should explode, before I wake up!" Then with a normal voice: "But thanks for bothering."

Kitty and Rogue looked astonished.

They said in chorus: "Hi, how are you? You like it over here?"

"I'm great and I think this place rocks."

Rogue relaxed, because she thought that Nicky would be an annoying kid. But she looked kind and sweet. So she asks if she could help.

"Then everything is set. Can we help you to unpack?" Pointing at the huge pile of bags.

"Yeah, that would be nice. My name's Nicky. You must be Rogue and you are kitty I guess."

Kitty smiled "Yes, that's correct. Let's start unpacking, then we can prepare us for dinner."

Kurt looked a bit strange. "Vhy you girls alvays have to change for dinner?"

"Because, my dearest brother, we girls have taste and need to look good for you guys."

He turned his back and started to leave the room, but stopped because Nicky said: "See you at dinner, maybe we can start an eating competition."

"You're sure?"

"Of course, why not" She looked very sure of herself.

"Okay, but don't go sad if you loose. I vouldn't like seeing you sad."

"Don't worry I'm not a cry-baby. So, you're in or not?"

"Okay, see yah" He left the room walking first and then BAMF! he was gone.

Rogue followed the conversation and when Kurt was gone she stared at Nicky like she has never seen a human before. "Have you just challenged my brother in a eating competition?"

"Of course I did, why not?"

Rogue still couldn't understand. "Eum, lets say he's a living eating-machine"

"No problem, I'll beat him. At home I ate twice the stuff my dad could eat and an extra desert."

Kitty was thinking that Nicky would be all right in this school, because she was strong minded and fun to talk with.

"I'll support you," she said.

"Thanks!"

"Well, now that we're unpacked tell us something about you, Nicky?"

"Okay, I'm new and I already feel home in here, because you guys don't laugh with me. And I think this school will be fun. You've should've been at my school it was hell. People there were like robots, if you didn't follow there rules then you were a freak. I didn't care about there foolish rules. And they didn't understand me so they just laughed at me."

Kitty and Rogue seemed to understand everything. "Welcome to the club of humanity rejects." they said.

Rogue wanted to say something more positive and said: "I think you're lucky to be here and I think you already have met a guy who's going to like you very much"

Nicky turned red and wanted to sink in the floor.


	3. And the romance begins

**Me: **I onw nothing, exept Nicky. I hope you'll like this. Pleas review.

* * *

Kitty started to laugh.

"Look what you've done Rogue, she's only a few sec. here and you've let her turn red."

"Hey, I'm not turning red!" But her cheeks were as red, as they could be."

"Yeah, of course you're not," said Rogue with lots of sarcasm. "But as his sister I know who he will like and girl. I'm very sure he likes you."

Nicky began to blush again. "You're serious?"

"Ha? If I'm serious? Of course I'm serious!" "And to be honest, if he's lucky and you like him too, then I'm glad. If you have seen with what he came home…" She looked terrified at the thought of it.

"Hey, that was not always true, he had been a while with me." said Kitty.

"Okay, but the rest were bitches except for you."

"Well, I have to admit he's not ugly and he has a sweet way of behaviour." Admitted Nicky.

"But enough talked about boys, where is the shower?"

"I'm going to the shower too," said Kitty "I'll take you there."

And she phased throe the wall.

"Eum, Kitty?"

A head popped out of the wall. "Yes, Nicky what's wrong?"

"Well, I can't phase throe a wall like you can."

"Oh Yes, I forgot. Give me your hand; I'll focus on you too."

"Okay." Nicky grabbed Kitty's hand and they left the room. Phasing from room to room.

When they arrived, Nicky was still laughing, because people were looking strange at them when they passed them. "Did you saw there faces?"

"Hum? Why?" Kitty looked thoughtful at Nicky. Already taking a towel.

"Well, they seemed to be surprised. About us phasing into their rooms."

"Yeah, that's right. In fact I'm not a long time here before you, just a few months." She seemed to become a little sad. And started to stare at the bathroom floor."

"I'm sorry, I've shouldn't said it." She patted Kitty's shoulder. "You miss them?" "Who?

"Well, I assumed you miss your parents." "Hu, my parents? Never!" Nicky was a little shocked at the way Kitty said it so angry. "Why are you so angry at them?"

Kitty started to have tears. "They thought I was some freak and one day they said to me, that if they had known, that I was a mutant that they wouldn't want to have me."

"That's just cruel. I mean who can say in their own kids face, that you didn't want it?" She took Kitty in her arms and let her cry it out of her. After a little while. "You feel a bit better?"

Kitty smiled and said: "Thanks, I'm sorry I bothered you with this."

"Hey, you don't bother me. I'm going to annoy you all for a long time, so if I can help with something or listen to you. No problem at all. Everybody has troubles and it's better to spit them out."

"Okay, you're right, but still thanks."

"Now let's take our shower." And Nicky stepped into the small cabin. After the shower they got back dressed up and they ran back to their room. Rogue was already gone to the dinner room. Kitty sighed: "Typical Rogue, never waiting for people. Well, let's go down also. So are you ready for the competition?" Nicky smiled.

"Man, I'm starving. I could eat the whole table empty." They left the room and walked down the stairs. Where they saw Kurt waiting at the end of them. Nicky became suddenly very happy. "Hello, why aren't you at dinner already?"

"I vas vaiting for you guys, so zhat maybe I could get you of the idea of a food competition."

"Ha, then you're with the wrong girl, I'm starving." Bursting out in laughter.

"Damn, zhere will my eating reputation go!" But he still smiled, he didn't care losing from Nicky. He quite liked her. Although he didn't dare to tell her. Nicky took his arm, walked jumping and singing. "♪♫I'm going to eat more than you do♫♪" Kurt went totally red he didn't expected her to be so close with him. "Not if I beat you."

"Would you let a sweet girl like me lose?" she gave him a cute look.

"Vell, I'll have to zhink about zhat." But he was smiling.

They entered the dining room and people looked strange at Nicky. Kurt saw this so he explained everyone who she was. Everybody said hello and welcomed Nicky into their school and home. Nicky was very happy with this.

Rogue was there to and said: "Are you guys going to start the competition or not?"

"Yes indeed. I'm ready.": said Nicky. "Me zoo!"

At first they both ate three starters. When dinner came Kurt began to get worried. No normal person can eat three starters and she did. "Are you still okay?" he asked her.

"Of course! Why not? Are you scared or what? Yummy, schnitzels for dinner. I could eat a dozen of them." And indeed she took four peaces of schnitzel and they where huge. Kurt also took four peaces, but he had more problems with eating them. But still finished them. Then desert came. It was chocolate ice. Now Kurt really couldn't win, because this was Nicky's favourites. But by surprise she only took one cup of it.

And she said: "Well, Kurt I guess you've one, I can't eat anymore."

He knew she was lying so he said: "I know you still want to eat is, so if you don't want to eat it by yourself. I'll feed you."

She was a little startled. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I vill." He smiled devilish. He took her spoon and asked another cup of chocolate ice. And he tried indeed to feed her, at first she tried to turn the spoon and spread the ice in his face. But she didn't succeed. Her face ended up full with chocolate and her lips where covered with it too.

"I'll get you back for this" She was lucky still sat next to her. So she kissed him with a big chocolate kiss on his cheek and then she took the empty cup with melted chocolate ice in it. She put her hand in it and spread it in his face like a clown. Everybody who was still at table started laughing. It was very funny. The other kids wanted to start a food fight, but then Logan stepped in the room. He didn't seem to be very happy with it.

He yelled: "Nicky, Kurt! You two are staying here and when everybody's gone, you are going to clean this mess up.

Nicky and Kurt didn't bother it they knew it would become fun.

"What are you guy's smiling for, you think this is funny?"

They didn't want to make him more angry then he was, so they stopped smiling and already started to work. When Logan left again they started to poke each other.

Kurt looked in the mirror and saw that she had really kissed him on his cheek. He wondered why she did it. "Vhy you actually kissed me on the cheek?" She started to blush. "I thought it was a good idea and you look funny with it too." But Kurt noticed her blushing. "Yeah, right. So that's vhy you're blushing all the time."

"Me blushing? No, I would never. And besides I'm not the only one blushing over here." She saw that Kurt in fact liked it and smiled. "Okay, you got me. I like you okay?"

Kurt wanted to annoy her a bit so he said: "You mean like me, like me or really like me a lot?"

"Okay, now you're just laughing with me, hu. But indeed I like you a lot."

Kurt looked shy at her and admitted that 'even in this very short time' that he liked her also a lot." And he took her hand and looked her in the eyes.


	4. The sleepover

**Not I own nothing okay exept for Nicky of course, still hoping you guys like it. AND pleas review.

* * *

While he was still holding her hand, Nicky felt so lucky and happy and Kurt felt the same way about it. So he hugged her and she hugged him back. This time they both wished this to remain for ever. But then the clock interrupted their hugging. It ding-dinged twelve times. **

Kurt said 'who was very annoyed by the clock': "Damn, ve're still not done vith cleaning, you should already go to bed."

"Not at al, you silly. I stay here cleaning with you. Then I don't have to miss you." They cleaned until it was three o'clock. Then Nicky said sad: "Goodnight, see you tomorrow." And she hugged him one last time. But he said: "Vait, you better don't go back to your room."

"Why not?" She asked him. Although she knew 'why he was making an excuse' he wanted to keep her close to him.

"Because Rogue and Kitty are sleeping now and you'd better von't awake them."

Nicky smiled. "Okay, I already understand it you Furry."

"You can come and sleep at my room if you vant to, I'll sleep on zhe floor."

"You really are crazy!" She said.

Kurt was a little shocked. "I von't do anyzhing."

"I mean you shouldn't sleep on the floor. I don't bother sleeping with you in the same bed. It's not that we're going to do something wrong, aren't we?"

Kurt sighed, he thought she was angry. "Really? You von't bother my tail, because I don't control it vhen I sleep."

Nicky yawned. "Of course, your tail is not going to bother me. I think it's cute."

"So are we going to sleep yet? I'm knocked out."

"Okay, you know how it goes. Hold on to me." He didn't have to say that twice.

And BAMF! They left the dinner room and appeared Kurt's room.

"Do you have some pyjamas for me?"

"Yes, here you are. I hope they'll fit." Nicky looked at the huge pyjama T-shirt and asked: "Kurt, how tall are you?"

"I guess 1m 80, vhy?"

"Man, then I'm very small. I can swim in this one, it'll fit. Thanks."

She jumped into the bed and waited for Kurt. Then he stepped in his bed, next to Nicky. And he took her in his arms. "I hope you don't bother?"

"Nope, I sertenly don't bother." Like this they fell a sleep.

"Bzzt! Bzzt!" "Bloody hell, zhe damn buzzer." He knocked the buzzer out and turned back to wake Nicky. It was indeed very hard to wake her up. "Nicky…, my liebschen. Vake up." She mumbled back: "Dad, I don't want to wake up. You know I hate school." Kurt thought by himself: "Dad?" And decided to awake her with a soft kiss on her forehead.

And when she opened her eyes, she thanked him with a sweet hug. "Good morning, cutie."

He smiled: "Gutten morgen, Liebschen. I'm sorry, but you still have to dress yourself before our lessons begin."

"Okay, can you bring me to my room?" "I vill, bring you in front of zhe door. Zhen you can enter quietly."

She smiled: "That's fine by me."

And again they left his room with another big BAMF!

He left her at her door and said: "See you in class."

She entered the room and said cheery: "Hello, girls. You slept well?"

Kitty and Rogue both muttered angry words from beneath their pillows.

Then kitty really wakes up and asked: "Hi, where have you been?"

Nicky blushed. "Well, you know that Kurt and I had to clean up the mess in the dinner room and it became a little too late to come here, I would've awakened you two. And so Kurt invited me to his room."

Rogue suddenly was clear minded. "That's odd for Kurt; normally he's already scared when I sleep at his room. You must be very special for him."

Kitty couldn't wait to ask the question. "So are you guys now, like together?"

Nicky blushed. "I assume yes. I know its fast but have you two ever met someone who made you feel perfect, beloved and supper happy? That you can't think about anything else? And that, that someone feels exactly the same way?"

Kitty gasped. "No, I didn't."

Rogue understood Nicky, but she'll tell Nicky when she's alone with her. Because the other x-men may never know who she loves and miss a lot. He's one of the bad guys. Well, he in fact is not that bad. She remembered his voice. His soft, sensual voice with his Cajun accent. And his look in his eyes when he left. Full with sadness. Remy Lebeau where are you?

And his look in his eyes when he left. Full with sadness. Remy Lebeau where are you?

"Earth to Rogue!" Yelled Kitty.

Rogue looked up. "Man, I was just dreaming a bit can't I or what?"

"Okay, sorry for disturbing your dreams." Said Kitty annoyed.

"I don't want to interrupt anyone of you two, but I think we have to go for breakfast."

They met Logan who was still eating in the kitchen. He said grumpy: "You're late girls hurry or you'll miss school."

"And this is supposed to be a bad thing?" they said in chorus.

But still they ate fast their bread with lots of chocolate spread and left the mansion.

On the road to school they where surprised. Because Kurt suddenly BAMFed! Next to them.

"Kurt, you're here I thought you were already at school?" Said Nicky, but she was very happy to see him.

"Vell, I was, but I saw you weren't there already so I figured I could walk to school with you." He took her hand to show her he hadn't forgotten what happened. And he smiled at her.

When they arrived at school. Nicky went to the principal to figure out which lessons she was going to follow.

The principal looked at Nicky, like she was some kind of freak. "Hello, I'm the principal and if you're at MY school you'll follow MY rules, Okay?"

Nicky was a bit shocked. "Okay, mister principal."

"So to the point now, what are your interests?"


	5. The principle

**_Rember I don't own anyting except for Nicky. Pleasssss Review._**

****

**_The principle._**

"I guess I'd like to do psychology, because I like to work with people." She stared at the principle's hands, which were writing on his ugly, old fashion desk. But they stopped at the moment she had said that she liked to work with people.

"So people you say?" His eyes almost popped out of his head of frustration.

"Yes indeed, people."

"And that's why YOU live with mutants" He opened a drawer and took new paper to write on because he scratched the other one.

"They're people too." She ignored the fact that this shocked him even more.

"I also would like to follow cooking lessons, and the usual stuff; English, German, maths, chemics,… and also literature."

The principle put his pen down with a smirk. "I almost forgot are you going to join a club at our school?"

"Well, I'm pretty good at chess." The principle eyes popped out again.

"Hey, girls can play chess to and I'm maybe blond, but I'm not stupid or something like that."

The principle backed out a bit, because he was a bit trembled with Nicky's reaction.

His chair cracked a bit.

"Very well, I'll subscribe you in the club, but you shall have to pass a test." He waited for her reaction.

"Okay, mister principle. Thanks!" She stood up and placed the chair back at his place.

"I'll give you the list with your classes and then you can get your books at the secretary."

She left the room and went to the secretary where she got her books and a key for her locker. It was almost lunch time, so she got her books stuffed in her locker that she couldn't close.

"Hi, how vas it vith principle mutant hater?" Kurt asked curious.

"I noticed that." Still hitting and banging on her locker.

"I'll give you a hand." By saying this he hit the locker. And it stayed locked.

"Whew, thanks! I've been hitting it for almost an hour and you fixed it in one second."

And kissed his cheek, feeling his soft fur thru his hologram.

He blushed. "So vhich lessons are you going to zake?"

"I'll show you the list."

**_Monday:_**English, Literature, German, Physics, English, Maths, Cooking, Cooking. 

**_Tuesday:_**Maths, Psychology, Chemics, Biology, French, German, History. 

**_Wednesday:_**Fait, Physics, Gym, Literature. (Chess club) 

**_Thursday_**:English, Maths, Psychology, Drama, Science, Science. 

**_Friday:_**Chemics, English, German, Biology, Art, Art, Drama, Gym. 

"Vhaw! Zhat's super." He smiled from ear to ear. 

"And why is that?" She asked with a huge smile.

"Vell, you have most of those classes vhit me." He jumped in the air and hit the ceiling whit his hand. "But man, am I hungry. Let's go and eat." He took her hand and guided her to the cafeteria. Which was huge and crowded with people.

Nicky saw Kitty waving at them a few tables further. "Hey, let's sit over there with Kitty."

"Okay, zhat's fine by me." And they walked towards Kitty. But then someone stopped Nicky and pushed Kurt away. "So you're the human that's living in the mansion. Aren't you scared of us freaks?" Pietro stared in her eyes trying to scare her. Kurt cursed: "Verdamd!"

"Do I have to teach this Bluey a lesson? If he doesn't shut his mouth and let me talk to the girl over here." He whispered in Kurt's ear.

"You're not going to scare me if you try to do so. And yes I live there. Do you have a problem with that? White boy?"

Suddenly in a wink he stood at the other side of her. "No, I don't. I think we're going to have lots of fun." He smirked. "Let me introduce you to the rest of my crew and one of my fathers 'Magneto'.

We'll start with the ugliest: Toad the greenish guy over there, Lance he like to rock a girls world 'literally', John he tempers the fire but forgets to temper himself, lovely Wanda 'she's a witch'"

He ducked under a table for something that came woozing over his head. "Sorry for that. And of course me, Quicksilver. We call ourselves the Brotherhood." Next he pointed over to a tall boy. Who was playing whole the time with his cards. "And this is Gambit." The tall boy stood up and interrupted Pietro. "I think I still can introduce myself to this charming fille." He turned to face Nicky and took her hand and kissed it, Kurt didn't look very happy with this. "Remy Lebeau is the name. You can call me Remy, if you please chèrie."

"I prefer to call you Gambit and if you please you can call me Nicky. Kurt's girlfriend." Kurt smiled triumphantly.

"Remy is happy to hear dhis for you, but his heart already belong to someone, Remy guesses you know."

"Thank you, so do you have any problem with me at the mansion?"

"Remy never has problems with a fille."

Pietro saw this was going nowhere so he interrupted the conversation and ordered the rest to leave. "I'll get you another time. When our Cajun charmer isn't there." And he turned his back to the rest of them. But Remy didn't follow him immediately and whispered towards Nicky. "Remy needs your help, chèrie. Come to dhe three next to dhe mansion after school."

She nodded as sign she agreed.

"Are ve finally going to eat?" Kurt muttered.

"Of course" and she continued her walk to Kitty.

"What the hell where they, like doing?"

"Well, our little friends didn't like the thought of me 'an ordinary human' living with mutants." Nicky took her tuna bread and al most ate it in one bite. Kitty looked a bit grossed. Then Kurt took place next to Nicky with his four burgers that he got at the lunch corner.

Kitty was now more grossed than ever. "Man, how can you, like eat so much?"

"Hey, I still have zo grow." Lifting his shoulders.

"Yeah, right!" Fuzzy, hand one burger over to me, please?" Puppy eyes. "I'll prevent you from growing in size. Besides you're already tall enough."

"But liebschen. I'm hungry. He prowled.

"Don't you worry Cookie-monster, you won't starve from only eating three burgers and I'm hungry to. I'll make it up with this." And she hugged him.

What they didn't notice was that their whole table had burst out in laughter with their play.

Scott who was at the end of the table and still laughing aloud. "I don't think you two are going to have any problems this year with drama."

Kurt and Nicky both stood up and bowed for their table.

"Thank you, zhank you! Next show vill be in a few hours at dinner. 'The tale about food discussions.'"

When they al were done laughing, they started to discuss Nicky's hours and who's going to be at her class.

English, Maths, Physics, Chemics, Biology, Art, Drama and Gym where al together.

"Hey, you have cooking with me and literature with Rogue!" Said Kitty.

"That's great." Kurt smiled and whispered. "I hope you'll cook better than her." And then normal. "Supper, you are following German vith me that's fun."

Scott seemed a bit worried. "What's wrong Scott?"

"Well you're the only one in French and Gambit takes those lessons to."

"That's no problem at al I can help myself." Kurt pushed her in her tight.

"And for psychology you're all alone."

"Damn, I'll have to behave myself then or what?"


	6. Newby

"Of course you will have to behave yourself." Scott was shocked.

"You'll will have to learn when I'm serious and when not, big guy." And she poked him.

"And now if you please, I still have to get my books for English." "Vait! I come vith you." She stood up and left the table and waited for Kurt. Now she couldn't get her locker open. "Damn, those lockers." She was lucky because Kitty passed by. "Eum, Kitty could you help me please? I can't open my locker."

"Okay, but stand in front of me. So that no one can see me." And so Nicky did.

"Thanks you're great."

"Anytime." And Kitty went to class.

Kurt was waiting for her at the corner. "Vath took you so long?"

"I couldn't open my locker. I was lucky that Kitty was there. Otherwise I would have been much longer away."

"Okay, now ve have English. My vorst subject." He shivered a bit.

"And why's that? It's my best subject. I'll help you."

They entered the classroom. And sat down at one of the empty places, waiting for the teacher.

The teacher entered the class and looked at his paper for a second. "I see that we have a new student at our class this year. Come forward and explain; who you are and where do you live etcetera… The name is Nicky isn't it? And speak proper English please?" And when Nicky began to speak Kurt noticed why this was her best subject, she spoke British as it was her natural manner of speaking.

"Well, my name is Nicky and I am sixteen years old. And I live in the mansion that I guess everyone knows. It is very good to live there and everybody is very kind. I also adore chocolate ice-cream and every kind of meat except for haggis. That was all for so far."

The teacher was very happy with this new student. "Well done, Nicky. And that was indeed perfect English. You can sit down again. Well, people fun's over now we'll start with the lessons."

"Man, Nicky. I vill speak excellent English if you teach me." He whispered.

"I won't do that I like you accent too much." She replied.

Class was done and after that they had maths that went good as well. And now they stood all at her locker amazed. "Man, who would do such a thing?" somebody wondered.

"People, what's wrong?" Nicky yelled she couldn't see her locker, but she knew something was wrong. And everybody stood aside. So Nicky could see what happened. Somebody had tagged her locker with the words. "We'll get you mutant lover!"

But Nicky opened her locker 'it opened this time like nothing' and putted her books away as there had nothing happened and then went to the toilet to take soap and paper. And washed it away. "Come an Kitty we have to go or we'll miss class." She said. "Nicky are you alright?" Kitty was worried about her. "Of course I'm okay; I won't let my head down for some stupid people I don't even know." And so they went to class.

"Welcome class, today we are going to prepare a chocolate cake. So take the ingredients and start. You will work in pairs." And of course Kitty and Nicky worked together. "Yummy, chocolate. I hope I won't eat it before we got our marks." Nicky dreamed already from their cake. After a while the cake was ready and it smelled superb. Kitty smelled and said. "Nicky I think we just got ourselves an A+"

"I think so, Kitty it smells and looks delicious." And indeed they got an A+.

"We can take it home and eat it as an extra desert at our room." Kitty proposed.

"That's a great idea." So they wrapped their cake up and walked to Kurt who was waiting outside the door.

"Hey, beauty how are you? Kitty didn't poison you?"

"No she didn't in fact we got ourselves an A+. And you won't get a piece of it."

"Ow, zorry. Damn, now I von't get zome pie."

"Well, let's go back to the mansion. I'm glad school's over for today." Kitty sighed.

So they walked to the mansion.

"Kurt, Kitty? You two can already go further without me I have to talk with someone in private. Sorry, Kurt, but don't worry it's not another guy I'm dating with or something. He just needs help." She looked at Kurt.

"Okay, no problem. I already zhink I know vhat it is about. And I'm not liking it, but I trust you." And he kissed her.

"People get a room, please!"

"Thanks, for trusting me." And she stepped to the tree and waited there.

After a few minutes she thought no one was coming and she stood up to leave the shadow of the tree. "Remy's sorry for being late, but dhose stupid couchons where hard to shake off. Alors maintenant, bonjour chérie."

"Hello. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you probably already heard stories about Remy kidnapping Rogue."

"Indeed I did. I also know that people think it's strange you still go to school."

And she sat with her back to the tree. 'This is going to be a long talk.' She thought.

"Well, she's the reason Remy's still going and I don't want to perdre ma langue."

"You want to kidnap her again?"

"Non, non! Pas du tout! It is justdhefactdhatRemylovesher."

"What?"

"I love her! Okay!" Nicky was a bit shocked this was the first time he didn't talked in second person so he must mean it.

"I see. So what's the problem? You just go talk to her."

"Remy means dhe fact dhat he belongs to dhe bad side or did you thought that the Acolytes are sugar and thee?" He looked sad down. "Remy's sorry for his burst out, but he really cares about Rogue."

"Then why don't you join the x-men? They would be glad to have you in the team."

"Are you sure? Remy don't think so, last time he met them, Logan didn't seem happy to see me."

"Of course, Logan. But he always doesn't look happy. But if you want to be sure you always can talk to the professor first. He won't do anything if you really are up to good things, otherwise I can't assure your safety."

"Okay, Remy's going to give it a try." He tried to smile but in the back of his head he was thinking about what the others will say.

"Great, I'll bring you to the professor. And after that you can talk to Rogue."

"Remy's fine by that." And so they left to the mansion. But when they walked in the main hall people weren't looking happy. Kurt ran in to Nicky and holds her back for a second.

"What zhe Bloody scheise are you zhinking? Bringing him inside!"

"Hey, trust me he's going to be in our team!" Kurt seemed a bit sad. "Okay, you're right I trust you." And they walked further and they met a furious Logan. "I knew we were going to have trouble with this human! I knew it! I told the professor!"

"Logan, Logan! Calm down! This was exactly the reason for me to bring her at my school, she talks and she can convince people for the right purpose. And I know Mister Lebeau is here for a good reason." Logan grumbled and left the hall.

"Now if you would like to follow me to my desk Mister Lebeau."

"Sir, Gambit insists that you investigate his mind, so that you can be sure that Gambit isn't up to no good."

"Mister Lebeau, I am already sure that you are in fact good. Otherwise Nicky wouldn't have brought you in."

"You can call me Remy if you want to. And indeed Remy was very happy to dalk to the girl."

**Sorry guys I know it took a while but I've had exams and I went on a hollyday with my parrents, so sorry.**

**pleas review!**


	7. The trouble

But of course Charles did examined Remy's mind and all he could find was an unending love and tenderness for Rogue.

"I see that you really don't have anything in mind to harm us in any way, so I can tell everyone that you've joined the gang. As they say in these days." The professor smirked.

"But you have to keep one thing in mind, if you harm Rogue in any way you can think of. Then I can't protect you from the group."

"Remy knows that and has no such thing in mind as you know"

"Indeed, I'll let Kurt guide you to your room."

_Suddenly a loud Bamf in the room and there was Kurt._

"What's zhe matter, professor?" Asked Kurt suspicious.

"Well Kurt, I need you to bring young Lebeau her to his room. He'll be rooming with you."

_Kurt's face suddenly dropped._

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, I'm serious Kurt. As always."

_Kurt and Remy walked out the doors and Remy was wondering if he would ever fit in…_

_At first there was a long cold silence, but then Kurt broke it._

"Well, let's go zhen."

"Remy's fine by that."

"Do you have you stuff vith you? Zhen I'll bring you first zo our room."

"Remy always has his bag with him for cases like this."

"Okay, follow me."

_They walked to their room, with any sign of them to be able of speech._

"Well, here it is. Our humble little room." Kurt grinned.

"Then Remy shall throw his stuff on the bed and when we return Remy shall unpack."

"Fine by me, but return from what?"

"Well, since Remy does not know dha place, he'd like to have a tour."

"Okay, okay!! I vill show you zhe way."

_Kurt of course hated to do that, he even disliked it to be near him. But he'll do it just because Nicky would like him to be nice to that weirdo. After this stupid tour he shall talk to Nicky._

_He showed everything to Lebeau, with the necessary trouble. Some people left the room when they walked in, others just ignored them. After this all he left Lebeau at their room to unpack and he went to Nicky. He found her inside her room where she looked kind of troubled. _

_She was thinking of her life that has changed. And how it was before, she was reminded at it because of Logan and Kurt yelling at her. THEY yelled at her also, just to draw her attention so that they could annoy and tease her. Because of this she didn't saw Kurt coming in and when he had put his arm around her to cheer her up. She jumped almost into the ceiling. _

"Oh, it's you…" She sniffed

"Yes, it's me. Is that so bad?" He didn't understand.

"No, it isn't, it's just. I was thinking about my previous school and felt a little sad" And she cuddled him back. Kurt stroked her hair to hush her and said. "That's you past now, think of the now. Okay?" He looked down at her face, she sniffed again. "You right, I'm sobbing for nothing. Thanks"

_After a while…_

"Nicky?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Why did you really bring Lebeau inside? You know that everybody will ignore him 'cause he's a weirdo and from the bad side." _Nicky was angry at Kurt._

"You know that the people out there think the exact the same thing about you and yet you dare to think the same way!?! You're as bad as they are!!!"

_Kurt was shocked by her reaction, but he knew she was right._

_But he answered wrong to this._

"But this is different!!!"

_Now Nicky was really pissed off._

"Different? Different?!! We're all different that's what we are; it's our nature to be different!!! And if you can't understand that well, then you don't know me!

_She ran out of the room and Kurt realised he was terribly wrong. _


End file.
